The present invention relates generally to a grill, and more particularly to a grill having a movable lower grill plate having a latch to secure and upper plate and movable grease receptacles.
Grills or griddles are used to cook various foods, such as hamburgers for example. In some conventional grills, the sides of the food are grilled sequentially. The food is placed on a grilling surface, thus grilling the side of the food that contacts the grilling surface. After that side of the food is cooked, the food is manually flipped to cook the opposite side. After both sides of the food are cooked, the food is manually removed from the grill for serving.
Other conventional grills, such as clamshell grills for example, are capable of simultaneously cooking two sides of various food items, such as hamburger patties, sausage patties, chicken, or other foods. In particular, clamshell grills are often used in commercial establishments, such as fast-food restaurants for example, because they reduce overall cooking time and the amount of operator attention required for cooking.
A conventional clamshell grill generally includes an upper platen assembly movably connected to a lower platen assembly. For example, the upper platen assembly may be pivotally coupled to the lower platen assembly for movement between a lower cooking position overlying the lower platen assembly and a raised position inclined upwardly from the lower platen assembly. When the upper platen assembly is in the lowered cooking position, a gap is created between the upper and lower platen assemblies. This gap is generally adjustable according to the thickness of the food being cooked. For example, hamburger patties are pre-formed in several different sizes (i.e. a quarter pound patty has a greater thickness than a regular patty). To cook the food, an operator selects the gap size and a cooking time via an operator interface for the food item being cooked.
One problem with conventional clamshell grills is that the compression force applied by the upper platen assembly on the food being cooked is limited to the weight of the platen. In addition, the components configured to level the upper platen assembly are positioned generally above the upper platen assembly. As a result, the leveling components are arranged within a high temperature area, and the excessive heat can affect the reliability and operation of the leveling component.